The Tender Love Between Two Sisters
by ElsAnnaSpaz
Summary: These will just be a bunch of short one-shots that'll have no specific story, but will contain some ElsAnna adorableness. Please be on your way if this is what you dislike. ALL COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I DO NOT OWN FROZEN.
1. Chapter 1: How much I love you

Elsa had just finished a long and tiresome day of her queenly duties and finally got the chance to lie down and relax. She hadn't had a day like this in a long time and didn't quite expect it either. But despite all of it, she knew she could now sit in quiet. She positioned her pillow up against her backrest and shut her eyes, finally embracing peace after so long.

It was short-lived, however, as something slowly wrapped around her waist after a few minutes. Elsa jumped in fright and shot her eyes open, but quickly found that it was her smiling little sister Anna who shifted herself in place beside Elsa while still clinging her arms around her waist. Elsa relaxed her body and smiled as she pet her sister's ginger hair gently and lovingly, then spoke up.

"I missed you." Elsa cooed, pulling Anna up her left side and reaching her right hand over to hold the princess' shoulder.

"I missed you more!" Anna replied, looking up at her sister. "You were gone for so long, it was like I hadn't seen you in days."

"I'm sorry, my love, but I have-" She was shortly interrupted by her sister's giggles. "…What's so funny?" Elsa asked, confused.

"I just… love it when you say that." nuzzling her face into the side of Elsa's chest.

"Say what?"

"'My love' or 'I love you', stuff like that."

"Oh…" Elsa said realizing, "well, it's true! I do love you!" Anna giggled again and hugged her sister tighter.

"Tell me how much you love me." the princess said. Elsa was a little unsure of Anna's demand and raised one of her eyebrows at her in confusion. "Please…?" the princess pleaded with an adorable puppy face—one which her big sister couldn't resist to no matter how hard she tried.

"OK... anything for you, my little snow angel." the queen said, squeezing Anna gently like a baby hugging its teddy bear while it sleeps. "Well, Anna, I love you more than anything in the world." Elsa whispered into her little sister's ear, causing Anna to giggle and grin without control. "You're beautiful, you're funny, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so happy and thankful that you actually exist in my life, and if you ever weren't, I'm certain my life would end. Everything I've ever done was because I loved you. Like isolating myself from you for thirteen years, it was because I didn't want to hurt you, and it killed me every day not to see you… because I loved you too much."

Anna couldn't stop smiling and was fighting as hard as she possibly could to hold back tears. With every compliment Anna received from Elsa, she blushed and teared up. In return for her affection, the princess hugged her sister tighter each time.

The queen could hear silent sniffles coming from Anna and rested her head on her own to comfort her. She planted many soft kisses upon her sister's head and wiped away her tears with her thumb before she began to rock slowly.

"I love you, Anna, and sometimes, even more than I love myself."

Anna sniffled. "…Huh?"

"I said I love you more than I love myself sometimes." planting another kiss atop Anna's strawberry blonde hair.

"But, Elsa… how can you not love yourself as much as you love me?" Anna asked, releasing herself and turning toward her sister.

"Well, I-"

"I mean, look at you! You're so beautiful and your hair is so amazing and you have ice powers, which is a bonus! How can you not love yourself?" Anna speedily asked.

"Thank you, Anna, but it's not what I look like that I don't like sometimes, it's who I am." Anna looked very confused at her. "…I was a coward for running away and leaving you, and I am truly sorry for that." she explained to Anna before lightly taking her sister's hands in her own. Despite what Elsa said, the princess knew that she was just as great on the inside as she was on the outside. Elsa was everything that Anna needed in life, and would always be there for her.

"Well, actually, to be fair, the duke and the townsfolk were calling you a monster and stuff like that, and it was kinda my fault for causing it, so…" Anna awkwardly ended with a shrug and stared at her sister who was smiling back. After a few seconds, Elsa tugged Anna's hand and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you." the queen cooed to her after breaking the kiss. The princess couldn't help but grin like she always did.

"I love you, too." Anna replied tenderly before she moved. "Well, I know you are very tired, so I'll just-" she said as she began to exit the bed.

"No, no, it's OK. Stay here with me, please." the queen said, halting her sister by grabbing Anna's hand. The princess turned to her and slowly crawled back on the bed shortly after.

"OK then. If you insist." And with that, they spent the next little while snuggled together—happy in each other's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2: The night of the dance

"There's a bit more people here than I expected."

"Yeah, some kids, too." the princess replied, taking a sip of wine. "That doesn't bother you, does it?" leaning back in her chair before looking at her sister with a teasing grin. Elsa clenched Anna's already held hand a little tighter, subtly signaling hesitation.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying." Her sister only giggled. As Anna turned her head forward, the queen got caught still gazing at her. A fine ray of light hit the side of her face with what seemed like destined precision, in a way, somehow reflecting her beauty to the queen, causing her to glow. Elsa placed her other elbow on the round table in front of them, which faced the stage that beheld the band. She rested her cheek in her palm and softly rubbed her thumb on the back side of Anna's hand.

"Anna."

"Yeah?" her sister turned.

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" she said quietly. The princess became slightly red.

"Actually, a few months ago you did. Remember?"

"Yes, but even so, you truly are."

"Oh, stop it." trying to shield her face from her blush.

"Oh, hey, look!" the queen said as something just over Anna grabbed her attention. "That kid over by the right table there is wearing a dress that looks exactly like that orange one you wore as a kid." Elsa said, nodding her head once in the direction.

"Oh, yeah, it does! …I don't know where that dress went, though." pausing as she thought. "Ah, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Hey, so you know socks, right?" the queen asked randomly.

"Yeah…?" her sister replied after taking another sip.

"Well, have you ever thought about how they might actually be made for a specific foot, but we just always unknowingly pick the right one?" The princess then burst out laughing.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Why did you just randomly bring that up?" she replied before covering her mouth to stay at appropriate volume.

"I don't know. I didn't think it would make you laugh that hard, though." Elsa said, also starting to giggle a bit.

"Oh, jeez…" Anna said with deep breaths, beginning to simmer down. The princess then took another sip from her cup.

"Oh, man, this wine is amazing!" she said, holding it in front of her face. Elsa shrugged.

"Hmph, I've had better." the queen said after also taking a sip.

"No, seriously, this is the best thing I've ever had in my life!" the princess said after gulping down the whole thing. Her sister just chuckled.

"You've said that many times about chocolate before."

"I don't care, I need more!" reaching for the bottle.

"Oh, no." Elsa said, swiftly stealing it off the table.

"Elsa!"

"No way! You've already had two and a half glasses."

"Oh, c'mon, that's not even that much!"

"Anna, no." the queen finished as she just stared her sister in the eye.

"Ugh, fine!" the princess pouted, crossing her arms.

"Oh, don't be like that." Elsa said as she tried reaching for Anna's hand. The princess closed her eyes in frustration and turned further from her sister. The queen knew exactly what to do to get her back.

"Hey, if you're a good girl, maybe we could…" trailing off as she leaned in to whisper something in her ear, "after." There was a short pause, but Anna finally broke. She slowly grew a big grin and peaked over to her sister without turning her head.

"I knew you'd like that."

As the queen took a quick sip of her cup, the band finally ended its song to change into another. The rhythmic and fluent sound of jazz began filling the air, one that grew fond of many people, including the princess. The two of them watched kids, mothers, and fathers get up for the middle of the room to dance and sing along. Anna quickly became quite intrigued and jealous, as she as well wanted to.

"Ooh, Elsa, let's go!" releasing her sister's hand as she stood up from her seat.

"What?" the queen responded, giving her sister an anxious look.

"C'mon, let's go dance!"

"Anna, we can't!"

"Why not?"

"You know why! We don't want people to know that we're together." Elsa said rather quietly as she looked around for anyone near. The princess sighed.

"Elsa, please, there are girls dancing with their little sisters. I'm sure it'll be fine if we do."

"But, Anna, we are adults!"

"So?"

"Well, I don't think people will find it as cute if we do it. Even if-" a swift grip to her arm from her sister's hand suddenly made her stop. Anna quickly pulled the queen up off her chair and headed forward.

"Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me!" Anna said with a straight stare to her sister once they reached the dance floor. She could see the very visible fear in her eyes.

"Anna, I-" The princess pulled her in close and gave her a quick, salacious grin.

"Shut up and dance with me!"

 **Props to WTM for making that beautiful song!**


	3. Chapter 3: Anna's experiment

**This chapter may be rated M. You have been warned.**

"Anna, are you absolutely sure everyone is gone?" the queen asked.

"Yes." the princess replied.

"All the windows are covered, and all the doors are locked?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure this will work?"

Anna groaned, "Why don't you trust me?"

"Because this seems a bit silly. This doesn't exactly feel right." looking unsure at herself in front of the full-length mirror.

"Well, yeah, that's the point. We're pushing you out of your comfort zone, so you'll be less shy all the time." Anna said before she stood proud and tall with her arms crossed. "Now do your thing." she commanded. Elsa slowly took a deep breath. She folded her arms and flicked out one of her hands. Starting at the top, a magical ribbon of ice spiraled around her and made way down to her feet. Once it disappeared, the queen was left completely naked from head to toe. Her cheeks became red as she eyed herself down. Steps were then heard approaching from behind. Unexpectedly, Anna came into view, also bare. The princess wrapped her arms gently around her sister's hips and adorably rested her chin on one shoulder. Whilst staring at themselves, they could see that the queen was visibly less eager. As her sister smiled—ready to begin without any hesitation—Elsa held her doubts and blushed, slightly shielding herself.

"May I ask what you're doing?" said the queen.

"Oh, nothing. Just joining in."

"Um, I thought you didn't need to do this."

"True. I just thought you wouldn't mind if I had a little fun."

Elsa smiled, "And that's what I love about you."

"You're so beautiful." Anna whispered once placing her lips on her sister's neck.

"So are you." holding the princess' hands that linked around her. "You want to explain to me how this is supposed to help?"

"I told you, when you go without clothes for a few days—I don't think it matters how many—you'll soon adapt to it and feel as if it were an everyday thing. And when you finally put them back on, you'll be that much more confident." she explained.

"Are you sure? Where did you hear this?" the queen asked with doubt.

"I read it in a brochure at a spa once." Anna cheekily smiled.

"Really?" Elsa replied, still unconvinced.

"Yes, now let's go!" Anna said, beginning to pull her sister out the door. As Elsa was dragged out into the hallway, they were greeted only by the calmness of complete silence. Even though she knew no one but her beloved sister was present in the entire building, the queen still felt a great discomfort that Anna had expected. Whereas Anna was happily hopping and leading the way, Elsa took her time—slowly trying to adjust herself to these new conditions. In short time, they made it into the kitchen to whip up some dinner. The two of them sorted through different meals and ultimately resulted with a simple-to-make chicken stew. As Anna mixed the ingredients in a pot, Elsa moved to the opposite side of the room to get spoons. When she came back to stand beside her sister, she raised a hand up and slapped the princess fairly hard on the ass. Anna dropped her wooden spoon and shot her eyes open, yelping. As her sister laughed, the princess first looked at her a bit surprised, then also giggled. She playfully hit her on the shoulder before the queen held one arm around, pulling her in close.

"Y'know, I have a feeling you're gonna do just fine in this experiment." Anna said, resting her head on her sister. Elsa only giggled and nuzzled her cheek as a response.

Time then passed, and the sisters were found walking down the hallways in a deep discussion. Excitedly, Anna could already see a fair amount of progress in her sister's confidence. Despite her joy, the princess knew it'd be best to keep quiet until it was over. Eventually, the two of them strolled into the library where they could relax for a while. From the cold of fall, Elsa quickly bundled the two of them up in a thick blanket in front of the fireplace. They leaned against the couch behind them whilst resting together like two sleeping kittens. The heat on their skin felt like the tender kisses their lover gave, and the blanket felt like a long, comforting hug. This absolutely beloved moment was definitely one they would cherish forever in memory.

"Have I said I love you today?" Elsa asked.

"Um… I think you might've said it this morning."

"Well, just in case, I love you…" The queen then held her tighter, "I love you so much, Anna."

"I love you, too, even more than you love me!"

"Well, that's an immeasurable amount."

"Exactly." Anna quipped with a smile. The princess shut her eyes slowly afterwards and gradually sunk into a slumber. In her lessening vision, the flames danced to her before shortly fading into smoke—soothing her mind and releasing her body unto the abyss of dreams. In the distance, she could hear the faint and delicate voice of her sister speaking softly to her.

"I love you, Anna… I love you." it said. Then there was blackness.

The princess only barely peaked opened her eyes and strangely saw the walls moving. In her faded vision, she saw the ceiling move as well, along with the floor. She realized quickly that she could feel herself lightly swaying and heard soft footsteps. Anna turned her head slightly to the left and found her sister's upper half above her. She smiled knowing Elsa was carrying her back to bed and nuzzled into her ever so gently. Her face now was placed before the queen's breast, and Anna smiled again. She slowly raised her arm and lightly placed her palm on it.

"Shh… Go back to sleep, Anna. You're tired." Elsa hushed. The princess' arm immediately collapsed, and she dozed off again.

This time, Anna woke to find herself lying peacefully in the queen's bed with her sister watching at her side. The moment Elsa saw her eyes peak open, she tucked hair behind Anna's ear and kissed her. Though she wished she wasn't this tired, the princess had only just enough energy to barely finish one sentence with a smile.

"You didn't cheat, right?"

"No, of course not." Elsa responded. Anna gave her a long exhale and finally fell asleep for good.

When she awoke the next morning, the princess felt the softness of a hand touched upon her hip. She distinctively felt even the subtlest movements and patterns as her eyes opened to be greeted by her sister. The queen, with a playful smile, moved her hand slightly down her leg and caressed Anna's smooth thigh. In one another's alluring bareness, she then moved her hand to the midst of her breasts and trailed a finger down. She placed her hand out wide on Anna's warm stomach before moving in close. Elsa kissed the princess just above her chest, resting the side of her face there afterwards. Anna did not question whatsoever. She happily submitted herself with her eyes closed and her mouth smiling. A moment of silence then occurred, and the queen spoke.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." she said, giving the princess a quick kiss. Anna, laying the back of her head flat on the pillow, watched her exit through the door. Her eyes focused mainly on Elsa's perfect rump as it sort of bounced and shifted with each of her steps. The princess huffed a slow exhale, resting for a sec, staring at the ceiling. She quickly took a second to admire the perfection of her sister before figuring she should get up as well. Her hand fell upon her navel, but felt something unusual. Anna looked down, finding a fabricated, little ice heart. She held it in her hands and smiled at her sister's quiet yet loving gesture.

The delicate water gently grazed through Elsa's free-flowing hair after stepping into the tub. Her chin and hands tilted up towards its continuous stream, reaching for its warmth. She turned herself around, letting the water hit her back before facing forwards again. Her breasts were the next thing to be aimed for. The water shot to her chest to either bounce off or slither even further downwards. The queen could especially feel these specific drops traveling on her body. They all neared closer to her core, only to suddenly be interrupted by two soft hands groping her front. The right hand held the underside of her left breast, and the other placed in the exact middle of her torso. Elsa smiled, moving her right hand over her shoulder to hold the side of Anna's face. Her left hand went south and locked overtop her sister's knuckles. They slowly swayed in their embrace—humming a gentle tune as sunlight through a nearby skylight made the water sparkle. Elsa turned around after some time with a bar of soap in her palm. She then twirled her sister like a ballerina whilst seeing an excited smile curve into Anna's face. The princess stayed still but excited with her hair also falling free. With a delicate touch, Elsa first pulled her fingers through strands of her hair, taking a quick sniff as well. Whilst her eyes fluttered, a smile was made as the sweet scent of fruit delighted her.

"I love it when your hair's like this." Elsa whispered.

"Yours is even better!" Anna responded.

Finally, Elsa did it. With the soap in her hand, she first began rubbing it all over the princess' back, then shortly to her front. From after slowly cleansing her stomach for some time, the queen would then travel upwards until she'd reach her destination. With a tantalizing nature to surely tease her sister, she circled the bar around each breast and shortly stopped by only rubbing vertically in-between. As just a few soft moans were heard, Elsa did the deed.

A kiss was planted upon the princess' neck once the soap had completely occupied over her breasts. A strong, tingling feeling made a sharp gasp suddenly burst out of Anna's throat. Her lover could only giggle as she then decided to travel downwards. Elsa's hands moved from front to back when reaching near her core. The queen's hands, all lathered up and smooth, placed a palm on each cheek. She began rubbing in a circle, leaving a trail of white and bubbles that glued to her rump, even as it bounced. With another short giggle, Elsa gave them both a quick tap before a peck to the corner of the princess' mouth.

After that was done, Anna had now taken control of the soap. She stared her sister straight in the eye whilst pressing her against the wall. From anticipation building up, Elsa didn't know what to do but smile. She saw the princess eying down her body before she felt the bubbly bar contact her skin. It started at her collar and eventually went all around. At one point where Anna made her fingers crawl up her sister like a spider, the queen's body began to twitch and giggle from her unfortunate ticklishness. Anna no doubt knew this and took advantage. Her fingers touched all over, causing Elsa to laugh uncontrollably. Without anymore delay, she finally sprang her arms up, lightly holding the queen's breasts with only her fingers. Elsa chuckled again as the princess then went downward. Her hands reached to the back and clenched that perfect ass of hers. Before they knew it, their mouths were together, and their eyes shut.

Moments later, they stepped out of the bath all clean and clear. They dried themselves off quickly and stood before each other with a brimming heart of sheer happiness and love. The two of them eventually stepped out the door with the queen leading the way. Anna now realized that her sister had completely adapted. With her everyday attitude, she was in control—not unsure from her emotions anymore. Still, Anna had to keep her excitement hidden.

In no time at all, they arrived back in the queen's bedroom. Anna quickly knelt down on the bed before her sister barely even had time to shut the door. The queen finally joined her, but just took her hand in silence. Anna blushed, pulling Elsa in for a hug. Slowly, she let herself fall, bringing the two of them down. They lied quietly together in one another's nakedness for some time until the princess eventually spoke up.

"I love you."

"Hey, I'm supposed to say that first!" the queen sarcastically pouted.

Anna giggled, "Too bad!" pulling Elsa closer.

The queen held her face, "I love you, too."

"I can braid your hair if you'd like." the princess said after a quiet minute.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm gonna keep it free like this. I can braid yours, though, my darling."

Anna blushed, "Believe it or not, I was actually thinking the same. I wanna keep it like this."

"Alright then. Is it because I said I love your hair like that?"

"Yeah, and I said I love yours, too."

Elsa giggled, "That's right." she whispered, kissing her multiple times all over her face. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Then how 'bout we go eat?" she said, getting up.

"Not yet." the princess responded, halting the queen.

"What is it?"

"I just need you right now."

"Why?" Elsa chuckled. "Is something wrong?" holding her sister's face again.

"No, I just don't want to get up yet." interlocking their fingers.

"Okay then. We'll go whenever you feel like it, my baby." Immediately, the absolute biggest grin curved on Anna's face. Elsa exhaled a single puff of laughter as she stared at her, confused. With her hand holding a small tuft of hair, the queen questioned.

"OK, what is it this time?" pulling her fingers through her soft locks. Anna began to giggle as her eyes slightly opened. After putting her fingers on her mouth, she spoke lightly.

"Call me that again."

"You mean baby?"

"Yes!" tightening their embrace in a high-pitched laugh.

"Why do you like that so much?"

"I don't know. Baby kinda makes it sound like you have to be with and take care of me at all times…" Suddenly, embarrassment flushed her face red as Elsa just stared at her in silence. "…I know, it's hard to understa-"

"No, Anna, I get it. It's the motherly instinct."

"Yeah! I guess you could say that. I just love it."

"Good, that's what I wanted. I want to feel like I can give everything to you."

Anna blushed immensely, "Oh, Elsa…"

"Anna baby, I love you so much" tenderly kissing her, "and I wanna never let you go." she finished. All the princess could do was flush red. No response or witty comeback could be quickly thought up. With her heart pounding hard in her chest, Anna only sat and enjoyed the long moment.

Moving on, the day seemed to be going by like the blowing wind. The sisters already had their breakfast and were now inside the library once again. They stood in a perfect spot of lighting as they read and discussed fairytales to one another. This kindhearted entertainment was almost as if it were destined in relaxing their bodies after their soothing shower and meal.

"I've always hated this guy." Anna said, looking sickened at the book in her hands. Elsa quickly turned and laughed.

"Why?"

"Just look at him;" pointing at the picture, "he's all dressed up with his hair and thinks he's so great. 'Oh, look at me! I'm saving the princess!' Ugh…" she groaned. The queen laughed again.

"Well, yeah, but that's with most of these books." Elsa said, showing her sister another prince.

"Why is it always a guy?" looking at a page in another book.

"Wish I knew."

"Like, look at all these. A man goes and saves the girl."

"Well, unfortunately, that's how the stories go."

"But I wasn't…" the princess paused, smiling at her sister. Elsa didn't know what to say.

"…Anna… I nearly killed you…" a thought which Elsa still couldn't escape from.

"But you didn't!" she chirruped, taking the queen's hand as she rested on her shoulder. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." Elsa said before resting her head atop the princess'.

Throughout the rest of the day, merriment and giggles were nothing unexpressed. The majority of their time was spent casually walking down the halls in a humorous chat. It traveled through a ridiculous amount of topics, even during a time where they spent countless minutes staring out at the fjord in each other's arms. Nonetheless, it ended when they entered the princess' room, sitting face to face at one another atop the bed. In the now darkened sky, neither of them said a word, but only stared at one another. Quickly, Anna began to break underneath the intense focus of her sister's admiring gaze. Whereas the princess blushed and hid herself, the queen smiled with a glimmer in her eyes, adoring and wanting to see all of Anna. She reached a hand out to her sister's chin, turning her head, so she was no longer facing away. With the still red cheeks, the princess did not pull away, but just looked down. When the cushioning lips of her sister pressed onto hers, Anna looked up and then shut her eyes like the queen did. Their tongues lightly rubbed together before the final sound of their lips separating signified the conclusion.

In a flash, they were underneath the covers with a locked embrace. They decided to finish their day early, since the ending of the experiment was just in the near late morning. In a room where the only source of light was the blackening sky, the queen and princess held close and spoke one last time until they would meet again.

"Anna, please forgive me if I ever hurt you or have already."

"What?" the princess questioned in concern. "Elsa, you've never hurt me."

"Yes I have, Anna."

"If you're talking about the time where you froze me, then it's alright, Elsa. I know you didn't mean to, and I know you'll never hurt me on purpose."

"I just don't want to ever spend any time without you. If I hurt you, then there's a chance that I might bring that upon myself."

Anna nuzzled her face above the queen's chest, "Elsa, stop worrying. That's never gonna happen. I'm always going to be at your side, and nothing's ever going to take that away." She looked up at her sister and grabbed her hand, "Elsa, I love you more than you could ever know. When hard times come, I need you to remember this, okay?"

Immediately, tears started streaming down the queen's cheeks, "I love you so much, Anna…" she said before sniffling, "my precious baby…" The two of them then fell fast asleep.

The awakening the following morning was nothing short of perfect. The warm sun shone its healing light to the castle, birds sang their lovely songs, and a beautiful, naked princess laid beside the queen in an adorable slumber. Elsa sat above her, doing little things with different parts of her body. She lightly played with her hair, hands, and even her face a little bit. She examined her lips and felt all around her face. As the queen predicted, Anna finally opened her eyes not long after. The princess woke to see her giggling sister only centimeters away from her face. She chuckled questioningly as her sister quickly pulled her up straight. She sat confused with a laughing Elsa sitting atop her legs. Anna could only ask why she was so joyful.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"What? I am I not allowed to be happy?"

"Yes you're allowed, but why are you?"

Elsa swiftly grabbed Anna's face and touched together with their foreheads, "I'm just super excited to see you!" giving a huge grin.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Just that I love you so much."

Anna puffed a chuckle, "Oh, you…" Suddenly, she was tightly pulled in a hug. Her face, over the shoulder of her sister, cued only surprise as she awaited her sister's explanation. After a very long minute, Elsa separated, only to show her sister a dramatically changed expression. She put a hand upon one of Anna's shoulders, giving her a straight-faced look.

"Anna, I love you…" she said very seriously, "and I want to thank you for what you said last night." After finishing, the queen kissed her once again.

"…Yeah…" the princess hesitated, "no problem. Um… I believe everyone will be back soon, though, so we should probably end this quickly." she said.

Elsa giggled, "Right." starting to exit the bed. Abruptly, her hand was tugged in the midst of her actions, causing her to look back. Anna got within millimeters of her sister's face before speaking.

"And I love you, too…"

"So, how do you feel?" the princess asked with a great smile. Elsa looked down at her now clothed body. For the length without it, there was definitely a change in her confidence. She did in fact feel a fair amount of what her sister said to be true. Elsa felt much greater than before. A newfound courage seemed to have been unleashed from what had been shrouded for so long. It appeared Anna's method actually worked a bit in spite of the doubts Elsa kept secret.

"I feel… good…" clenching her fists tight. "Now, Anna, tell me, was this experiment one you just made up or did you actually read this at a spa? 'Cuz, not to be rude or anything, this kinda sounds like you wanted to see me naked and alone for a few days." Elsa asked with a smirk. Anna crossed her arms, looking a bit angry.

"Maybe I read it in the brochure like I said. Who cares? You'll never know!" she pouted.


	4. Chapter 4: 'Tis a Strange Game

"Elsa… I'm bored." Anna whined lying across her sister's lap. Elsa, who sat at her desk trying to finish up with her papers, sighed with slight annoyance at the princess' cry.

"Anna, I told you, I'm working. I have to finish this."

"Finish it later." Anna groaned.

"Anna," the queen spoke strict, "I can't. This has to be done within eighteen hours."

"So do it in seventeen."

"I don't think you understand."

"Seventeen hours, Elsa! That's plenty of time! Just spend one of those hours with me! Please!" the princess straightened up, staring only centimeters away from her sister's visage—both of them radiating in irritation.

The princess was suddenly pinned on her back to the desk. Letting out a sharp yelp, her wrists were stuck at her sides, and a long, wet kiss was given to the left of her neck. After the fourth second, Anna began giggling and her legs moved to writhe. She embraced the sensation with utmost pleasure and moaned in satisfaction, so Elsa would not stop. With saliva spreading, the princess shifted upwards, so their hips and core were together. Before Anna could try anything else, the queen let go and moved to sit back in her seat. Only the second she tried to sit did Anna grab her and push towards the bed. The two of them giggled as they landed jumbled in each other's arms. With Anna on top—legs straddling her sister's ribcage—she leaned in close, touching Elsa's lips ever so softly with her own.

"Please… An hour is all I ask."

Elsa smiled in their tender gaze, "Fine. What will you have me do?" They both sat up straight on the bed as Anna held her chin to think.

"Ooh! There's this new game I heard of. Would you want to play?"

"Maybe. What's it called?"

"Have you ever heard of the Touch My Body Challenge?" the princess asked with the most excited grin. Elsa looked at her in question, knowing only by the name this was yet another one of Anna's immature jokes. Sighing, the queen replied raising a single eyebrow.

"Is it what it sounds like?"

The princess looked a tad sheepish glancing over to the right, "I… guess…" she answered as if she were trying to hide something. Elsa rolled her eyes with a breath. Regardless of what the stakes showed, she agreed.

"Alright. What do you have to do?"

"So basically, one person is blindfolded, and the other takes that person's finger and makes them touch somewhere on their body. The one blindfolded has to guess what they are touching, but only gets one guess to actually receive a point. I don't think there's a limit to how many rounds there are, but we'll just go to five for now. Oh, and you have to make them touch skin."

"What happens when somebody loses?"

"I'm not positive, but we could make them do something embarrassing."

Elsa groaned, "Can we please not do that? I'm really in no mood, and I still have to finish my papers."

Anna held the sides of her sister's face gently, "Fine, but only because you have work. Anyways, I'll go first. Could you hand me a blindfold?" The queen's only response was a quick _whish_ of her hand, creating a small scarf, which floated into Anna's palm. The princess swiftly tied it around her head before confirming.

"OK, I'm ready." she said with a slight smirk.

"Alright, Anna, but I'll have you know that I'm not going to do what you will."

"And what's that?"

"I'm not gonna make you touch something private, because I know you'll make me."

Anna giggled subtly, "You don't know that."

"Yes I do." Concluding their talk, Elsa grabbed her sister's wrist and pulled toward her body. She thought for a second where she should place it and if that place should happen to be somewhere private. Shortly after negotiating, she chose the underside of her forearm for someplace simple and innocent because she knew Anna was anticipating something a little naughtier.

"Um… Your arm?" the princess guessed.

"Does it need to be specific?"

"No."

"Then yes it is."

Anna congratulated herself with two little claps, "Oh, yay!" Her sister then undid her blindfold before putting it on herself. As Elsa readied, she could only predict Anna would make her touch one of her most hidden areas. With her hand now being pulled forward, it was only seconds before she'd be proven right or wrong.

Anna made Elsa touch her rib in hopes to confuse her sister with the other boney parts of the body, such as the ankle, collar, and hip. She kept herself perfectly still, trying her best to contain her giggles. Elsa thought for nearly ten seconds, biting her lip, and finally gave her answer.

"Is that your collar bone?"

"Ha! No, it was my rib." she announced proud.

"So you get a point, right?" the queen asked, taking off the cloth.

"Right. First to five wins."

The next round was quite swift, as Anna thought Elsa's shoulder was a muscle on her thigh. With the score now one to one, the princess had her sister touch her heel. Fortunately for the queen, she guessed right, and again it was her turn. Elsa pressed Anna's finger to the back of her finger, but the score would still remain tied at one. But now as it was the princess' turn, she finally decided to spice things up the way Elsa was inevitably waiting for. Keeping as quiet as she could, Anna undid the buttons on her chest and grasped the queen's wrist. Elsa could feel the sides of her finger brush between two soft, pillow-like pieces of skin before contacting a wall of flesh. The queen held herself in place for a few seconds realizing the very moment what it was she was feeling. Though it was bound to happen sooner or later, she couldn't help but smirk.

"Anna, is that what I think it is?"

The princess giggled, "I don't know. You have to guess."

Elsa let out a breath, "The middle of your chest?"

The princess giggled again, "Yes." The queen quickly took off the cover and looked at her sister, who was grinning ever so gleefully. She glanced down where her finger still rested, admiring for a long second the utmost perfection and beauty of her sister's cleavage. Elsa pulled out her finger and handed Anna the scarf. The princess wrapped it over her eyes, still grinning as much as before. The queen now had the chance to take a better look, since Anna did not button back up her dress; Elsa knew she did this purposely only to make the queen bend to her whim. It seemed her scheme was successful.

Elsa lost control and finally decided to do what her sister wanted. She pulled down her dress to expose only her left breast and placed Anna's fingertip to her now erected nip. A certain desire filled within the princess, growing another grin. At first, Anna acted like she couldn't muster what she was touching and kept her finger in place as she did so. She held her chin with her other hand and tilted her head in wonder.

"Hmm… What could this be…?" she said sarcastically. "It feels very nice… Hmm… I'm gonna just have to inspect it a bit more." With her words, Anna felt with her entire palm on Elsa's breast. The queen gasped lightly while her sister began to squeeze for her "examination". The queen let out a small giggle, which she hoped Anna wouldn't hear. But knowing she did, the princess also giggled before together they stopped.

The queen wrapped around her sister and fell with her on the bed. More laughter erupted loudly between them, though a tight blackness still held tight before the princess' eyes. Elsa noticed her quick attempt at pulling it off, but whished it away to help. For a quiet, tender moment, they stayed sideways on the bed admiring their lover, who lied only a spec away. The two of them held together in their hands, sending one another silent gestures of kisses. Anna was the first to finally move. The princess lifted herself up off the bed to snuggle closer into her sister, giving Elsa a quick smooch to her lips.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, Anna."


End file.
